Field of the Invention
A threshold logic circuit substantially includes elements for summation of weighted input variables and ensuing threshold value formation. So-called neural MOS transistors, which have a floating gate similar to that in EPROMs, can be used, among others, for such logic circuits.
The structure of neural MOS transistors and their use in threshold logic circuits are known from IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices, Vol. 39, No. 6, June 1992, pp. 1444-1455.
In a threshold logic circuit which is known from International Pat. application WO 96/42049, at least one first and one second circuit part, each with its own evaluator circuit, and elements for summation of convoluted input variables, are present.
However, such threshold logic circuits have a relatively large chip area.